


Derse Dream

by aleatoryGambit (orionCipher)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apparently i really will try anything once, Fem!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/aleatoryGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares suck, especially when they aren't yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derse Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Someone actually asked me to write this.  
> Also: I honestly think Bro'd go soft on a little sister.

She has all of these terrible nightmares, waking up all alone, afraid the house is empty, that the sight of other people was the dream or that all the things will have been packed away and she and hers were the only things left.

There's always such tears, great heaving sobs, things that terrify him so much more than they should be able to, that leave him tripping over his feet as he looses his breath racing to her only to find her caved in on herself  
withdrawn  
screeching  
scratching her arms open  
screaming his name on a too raw throat  
tearing at her hair like its attacking her  
eyes wide and glassy  
feet turned in  
just a little ball  
huddled in a corner

shrieking like a dying thing.

It takes hours to calm her down, convince her everything's right.  
That he's there.  
That she's not alone.  
That it was just a dream.

The sun's long past up when she finally wears herself out, fingers still digging into his arms and back, breathing still ragged, still on the floor, still crying.

He doesn't have the strength to move them to another room, but his mind is made up.

No more separate rooms.  
No more separate beds.  
She needs him there the moment she wakes, maybe even before that.

Her bed's a mess, sheets scattered, pillow torn.

He never wants to see what she sees.  
He never wants her to see it either.

She's still crying.

So he wipes away the tears and waits for it to end.


End file.
